malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Layout
Wikia has several different ways of displaying the content of each wiki on your screen, these methods are collectively officially called layouts, but are more commonly known as skins. Types of layouts Wikia Wikia is the name of the default skin that is used. When it was first developed it was called oasis, a name which is quite frequently used in discussion on the Malazan Wiki. It is also commonly referred to as simply the default skin. This skin has different page widths and behaviour based on the width of your browser window. This more recent innovation is known as "fluid design". There are three different "breakpoints" at which the skin will change the page width. The largest of these occurs at about 1600 pixels and is called Desktop XL, the smallest is called Tablet. The minimum width of the main content area in wikia is 650px. Anything wider than this will generate a horizontal scroll bar for itself, or will be obscured by other things on the screen. Wikiamobile Mercury, frequently just called mobile, is the name of the skin you see when you view the Malazan Wiki on your phone (note that tablets default to the "full" wikia skin). While other layouts can be extensively customised by the Administrators here the mobile skin accepts only a limited amount of customisation. If you are on the mobile skin, by scrolling to the bottom of any page you can switch to whichever skin is selected in your preferences by clicking on the "Full site" link. Other layouts Vector Vector is what Wikipedia currently uses. It is also in use on a few of Wikia's wikis too. Monobook Monobook was the original skin of both Wikipedia and Wikia. It was retired for use on Wikia's wikis in 2018. Several of the Admins on the Malazan Wiki miss it greatly. Monaco Monaco was the first custom skin Wikia developed. It is no longer available. Uncyclopedia For reasons unknown, but probably historical, Uncyclopedia has their own custom skin, called uncyclopedia, which can be applied to other Wikias. It is virtually identical to vector. Switching between layouts Permanently switching You can switch between wikia/oasis and monobook by selecting the desired layout in preferences. You will first need to have a Wikia account to do this. Temporarily switching By utilising account specific javascript it is possible to add buttons at the top of the page allowing you to reload your current page in either wikia/oasis, monobook or wikiamobile. You will be reverted to your preferred skin whenever you go to a new page. To set this up create a personal global JS page at Community Central (click here to do so). Then edit the following code into that page and save your changes. // Skin Switch Button for monobook to oasis and vice versa // and for monobook and oasis to wikiamobile. // The button in Oasis is on the bottom toolbar. importScriptPage('SkinSwitchButton/code.js', 'dev'); Manually switching Add ?useskin=''skin-name'' to the url in the address bar of any Wikia page you are on and then execute the new address. You will be reverted to your preferred skin whenever you go to a new page. ;Community Centrals help page on layouts is embedded below Category:Help